Products can include panels that have a cavity between an inner and an outer portion. For example, vehicles, such as cars and trucks, can include panels that have such a cavity. Such panels can have many different sizes, shapes, and configurations. In one example, a panel can have a generally tubular construction, such as an elongated hollow pillar, rail, beam, etc., connected by one or more nodes. Such cavities can be reinforced for many reasons. Reinforcing a cavity in a panel can add structural strength while reducing noise and vibration. Such cavities can be reinforced using high-strength steels, increasing component thicknesses, or including additional reinforcements. However, such constructions can add to material and processing costs. In addition, such constructions add weight, which can negatively affect fuel performance.
Reinforcing a cavity can also be accomplished using a reinforcer or carrier bonded by an adhesive to a structural member. Adhesive can be placed between the carrier and the structural member and then the two components can be squeezed together. The gap between a carrier and a structural member can vary based on manufacturing and assembly tolerances. Thus, if the amount of adhesive is relatively consistent, the flow of the adhesive within the cavity can vary based on the tolerances. In some circumstances, adhesive can flow outside of the cavity. In addition, adhesive can block a desired fluid channel, effectively preventing e-coating from covering the surface of the structural member.